Atarashī Jinsei no Hanawa (Wreath of a New Life)
by AIYF Productions
Summary: Niavar Hanawa an OC, was somehow 'spirited' into the world of Gensokyo in his sleep. When he takes his first step, his own adventure in a new world will begin. He will meet the inhabitants of Gensokyo, make friends and enemies, learns about the game of Danmaku, will find out about a power that is deep inside him, and possibly find himself a girl? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, AIYF Productions here. I'm deciding to hold off on my original story to make this one. This story doesn't take place in the world of Wakatsuni. It's a completely new world, a slate with nothing on it.

This story has been on my mind for a long time, since I've read a lot of Touhou Fanfics. Actually, it's been with me a bit longer than me reading fanfics. It's all thanks to a lot of Touhou fanfic Authors and somehow The Walfas Station Wagon that i know quite a bit about the Touhou Projects. I'll try and find the Touhou fanfic authors who were a big help with the information in their stories when I have time.

A little tip on the dialog: "_" = Talking. *_* = Thoughts, thinking, talking to one's self, SFX. I will point out now, the first few chapters of this series will be in my OC's point of view most of the time. But, the point of views will change around a bit in the first few and a lot more when this story progresses.

I hope you all will like _**Atarashī Jinsei no Hanawa.** _Which translates out to "Wreath of a New Life" in english. The name Hanawa is my OC's last name. I find that the title and the last name mix with what's going to happen with my OC.

Well, should we get into the story then.

**_I do not own The Touhou Projects, Team Shanghai Alice and the almighty ZUN own it. _**

**_Niavar Hanawa belongs to me._**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Awaken in a World of Illusions**_

_**?'s POV**_

_**"**_**UGH, that damned monster of a woman." **A dragon cursed while floating through the Forest of Magic. On closer inspection this dragon seems to be injured from a certain battle. **"Ow, if beating me wasn't enough. She decided to take my left wing as a souvenir!" **The being looking at the spot where its left-wing used to be. "Hey, I know you came in here! Where are you!?" A red-haired woman wearing a green chinese fighting outfit called out in anger. The dragon, upon hearing the woman calling out to it freaked out a bit **"Oh crap, this isn't good. If she finds me, I'm dead." **The dragon looked around the area it's in, hoping to find a hiding spot. **"Umm... hmm, where to hide. Oh, here we go." **The dragon dove behind a bush and saw a boy laying down on the ground. **"Huh, what the..." **"Get out here now you demon. I'll teach you to mess with me!" The red-haired woman called out again, this time closer. **"Sheesh, she's a pain in my ass. Looks like this vessel will have to do." **The dragon started turning into an orb of fire red light. After the transforming process was complete, it hovered towards the boy's chest and pressed against it. _**"Sorry lady, I can't be killed just for that thing I did. And sorry kid, you were a last minute thing."** _the dragon said before being absorbed into the chest.

The woman who was following the dragon happened to run past the spot the dragon used to be. "Ah damn it. I can't seem to sense its presence anymore. Ugh, well, I should probably get back to the gate. Who knows what **_she_**is thinking right about now." The woman turned around and ran back to where she came from. _**"Whew, I'm glad she decided to leave. But... looks like I'm stuck in this person for a while... Oh, he's waking up."**_

_**Location: Forest of Magic**_

_**Time: 7:50 a.m.**_

_**Niavar's POV**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mmmm...Ugh...Whew, that was a good night slee... Huh!?" I snap my tired eyes open and looked around where I was laying down, confused and shocked. "What the, I don't remember falling asleep outside! And I seriously don't remember sleeping in a forest! Heck, there isn't even a forest near where I live! What in the world is going on!?" I yelled out, somehow with a bit of an edge in my voice. I then shoke my head *No, now's not the time to be all weirded out about this at the moment. now, I need to find out where I am and if there is a place near here.* I was saying to myself to calm down.

"Whew, okay. Now that that's out of the way... huh?" My left hand brushed up against something kinda rough but smooth. I looked where my left hand was and saw... "Huh, my backpack?" Yup, there it was, laying there right beside me. My old backpack from school. I reached over and grabbed my backpack, slinging it across my back while getting up. "Time to streeeeeeeeeeeeetch, aw much better." After I stretched out my sleeping muscles, I decided to look around to try and find a monument or land mark.

"Okay, how long have I been wondering around? Hmm, I wonder if I have my phone with me. Oh darn it, I don't. But I have my wallet thank goodness." I said patting my pockets. I then realized I was in my casual clothes the whole time. A zip-up hoodie, blue jeans, and my pair of Vans. *Huh, no wonder I felt so comfortable~* "Woah!?" I felt my foot hit something hard and threw me off balance completely, followed by me falling flat on my face into a dirt path. "Ow... what did I trip on? But thanks to that, I found this dirt path." I got up and dusted myself off, then I started looking up and down the dirt road before me. "Hmm, which way should I go? Umm..." I started walking to the left, hoping to find a sign or anything when... "Meow." I heard the meow coming from my left and decided to turn that way.

There looking at me with big golden eyes was a brown cat. "Meow." The cat and I were looking at each other for a good 2 minutes when I kneeled down. "Hey there little one. What are you doing here? Where is your owner? Oh, what's this..." I looked at the cat better and saw it. This cat has 2 tails, both waving in a pattern. "Hmm, that's odd. Anyway..." I decided to take my hand and reach out towards the two-tailed cat. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." The cat walked up to my hand and started rubbing its head on it. "Meow." "Ah, how cute!" I said with much enjoyment in my voice. I then began to scratch the cat behind the ears and under its chin. "Hee hee hee, your a spoiled little one arn't yaou." "Meow... MEOW!?" What the, the cat looked up and bolted off quickly.

"Ah, I scared my meal away. Darn." a girl's voice came from behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see a ball of darkness floating right there on the othere side of the path. "... Umm, hi there?" i greeted, feeling uneasy about this darkness. "... Hi, what were you doing with my meal Onii-chan?" The ball of darkness asked moving closer. I concentrated and was able to see a little bit into the darkness. There was a little girl in there. She had short blond-hair with a ribbon in it. A black vest with a white shirt under it, with a matching black skirt. It also looked like she wore a pair of black academy girl shoes. ""Huh? I was just petting the cat. And what do you mean by 'meal'?" I asked looking confused as hell. "Are you a human Onii-chan?" She asked right after my question. "Umm, last time I checked. Yes." I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Is that so~?" She wondered. She then flew to my side. "What's your name Onii-chan?" she asked holding my arm. "I...I'm Niavar Hanawa." "Is that so~? Anyway, I'm Rumia! Nice to meetcha Onii-chan." She said with a smile, then lifting my arm to her face. "Uh okay. Umm, what do you think your..." _***Chomp*** _"...OW! Holy crap! What the hell!?" I yanked my arm from Rumia's grip, and mouth instantly like a reflex. *Ow, she bit me hard enough to make me bleed!?* I thought examining my arm. "Why did you pull your arm away Oniiiiiiiii-chaaaan~?" Rumia chimed, moving closer to me. "Wh...What was that for!? That hurt!" I snapped, giving her a glare. "I'm a Youkai, I'm supposed to eat humans like you Onii-chan~" She said with that chime in her voice, coming even closer than before "Uhh... umm..." I started going from being mad, to scared in a matter of seconds. Then she pounced.

_**?'s POV**_

_**A few minutes earlier**_

_**"Ugh, what's up now? I start dozing off and I feel a pain in my arm, huh?"** _I look out of the boy's eyes to see the girl bite his arm. "Wh...What was that for!? That hurts!" The boy sounds really mad at what she did. "I'm a Youkai, I'm supposed to eat humans like you Oni-chan~" **_"_**_**Uh oh, it looks like she's found an exotic delicacy or something"**_ She leaped toward us with her fangs bared. Nu uh, your not making a meal out of me!_ **"Sorry girly, but you can't have us!" **_

**_Niavar's POV_**

I looked down at the whining Rumia, holding and rubbing her head. I was surprisingly sad to see this little girl, who tried to make me her meal, sitting here rubbing her head possibly hungry, and whining. "Here, take it." I held the sandwich out to her. "~Huh?" She looks up at me with those sad eyes. "Really~?" "Yeah go ahead, I'm not hungry at the moment" "Hwaaah~! Thank you Onii-chan!" she took the sandwich then turned around, with a happy look on her face. "It's nothing, it would be mean to leave a kid starving." I said scratching my head. "Well, I need to get going Rumia." "Is that so~?" She said while eating the sandwich. There she goes with that little statement again, eh, I'm not in the mood for asking questions at the moment.

It was at that moment when I remembered about the bite she gave me. I looked down and... the wound was gone!? No traces of bite marks or flesh wounds were seen on my arm, it still hurt a bot though. "Well, i gotta go Onii-chan~, my friends are waiting for me. see you~!" Rumia called when she was done and started flying away. Heh, that crazy child. "Well, I should be heading off too. I zipped up my backpack, put it back on my back, and headed left on the road. *I hope I find some place soon, I'm kinda tired*

_**?'s POV**_

_***Whew, I'm glad I stepped in. But, it was only for a bit though.*** _I thought, in this boy's mind. _**"And sorry for using a bit of your energy kid. Had to so our lives would be saved"** _Yeah, i had to use a bit of his energy to manifest myself for a second. _***Hah, that little youkai thought he did it. Huh, now I wonder if he's thinking about what happened at that moment*** _

I pondered on that for a while. **_"Nah, right now i also feel tired. I should say even more than him. From my little fight earlier. Well, I'm thinking of sleeping for a long while."_**The moment I closed my eyes, i fell asleep in the mind of the boy, hoping for his luck in this world. _***Sometime soon, I should talk to the kid. I think he said his name while talking to that little youkai girl. Eh, I'll ask him later*** _After I thought of that, my mind drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Whew, that was fun. Well, what did you guys think?

It seems our main character already met one of the many inhabitants on Gensokyo. I've noticed this in a lot of fanfics, that outsiders who are human run into Rumia. I really don't know why I did, I just wanted there to be a bit of a struggle for his first day. I also wanted to show that even though Niavar got biten and nearly eaten alive by a hungry Youkai, he would forgive them. Which might get him into trouble, heh heh heh.

Also, who is this mysterious dragon that somehow found our sleeping friend? How long will he stay in his body? And, when will this dragon talk with its host? Who knows, it could happen soon or at a later date. Only time will tell.

Well, looks like I have to go. Remember to read and review if you have time. Thanks for reading.

Until next time.

_**AIYF** **Productions** _


	2. Put Good Title Here

Hey guys, it's me again. If your thinking this is the second chapter, it's not. Why you ask? I'm deciding to end Atarashi Jindei no Hanawa.

Reason being why I said that is because I am not really motivated now. After all the stress that happened in December with my parents house flooding, working nearly everyday getting stuff packed for them, almost blew my top half way through, and another certain incident, I've lost almost all hope with making this fic.

Another reason is because this was the wrong fanfic. This one is from August, when I knew little about Touhou. I meant to post my November Touhou fanfic then. But in my hurried panic, I grabbed this one instead.

If any of you that have read this fanfic and thought it was good, you can try talking me into continuing. It's up to you.

Anyway, I will try and find my remastered Touhou fanfic. When will it come out, I'm not sure. Hopefully, i won't be stressed out when I post it.

I hope to see you guys around, and have a great year.

AIYF Productions


End file.
